


Oneshots/Drabbles But It's All Dedicated To Angsty Or Fluffy Dream!

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #CancelTopDream2021, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Body Worship, Bullying, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Ghost!Dream, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is society? It’s a lie we tell ourselves to supress what we really are: Animals.(I don't do dnf- mostly rare ships. I might take request but that's only in my discord- sorry)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Dream/illumna
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	1. Dreamhusband

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that we don't ship the CC but their personas, don't make it weird champ.

In the dark room, even the ticking had a relaxed feeling, as if it was a heart-beat at rest.

Dream moved wearily as he travelled from weapons to electrical, the heavy body-obscuring suit clung to his skin like morning glories on trellis, capturing all the coolness and replacing it with slickly unpleasant sweat.

Dream winced at the silence, his mind falteringly reminiscing to moments ago when they were a pack of shy strangers. Laugher boomed where they sat, giddy smiles and hyperactive bouncing became a synchronized movement whenever someone told a joke or life story. Dream remembered two teenagers worshipping him profusely because they thought he did borderline drug dealing, which he did not, by the way. How they'd followed him around like lost puppies trying their best to impress their sensei, it felt nice. 

His vision flashed then, transmitting to a memory he wanted to forget. A edgy male stood at the window pane, deflecting every form of intimacy and communication with his crewmates, he obviously wanted to be alone but Dream had never been the one with personal space. He was intimidating at first, crimson red eyes (like _blood)_ , sharp teeth that only revealed itself at Dream's persistence, and that deep gutteral voice that sent energy shockwaves through the younger man's body.

But gradually, their friendship grew and Dream was already attached.

“Hey, I'll protect you, you don't have to be scared. No one will get you.” Corpse had said when things weren't _this bad_. He hurdled Dream into his chest and held him like a mother comforting her child, the soothing whispers were enough to let him relax into his arms.

Three people died after that.

Dream finally stood before electrical, hands shaking as he hoisted himself up and slumped his weight on the wall. Should he wait for someone? What if the imposters are in there?

Dream swallowed his fear, his guts twisted achingly and his mouth felt dry, it was a warning. He knew. But if he didn't fix these lights, it'll be game over for everyone.

He took a step forward. And another.

When Dream rounds the corner he is ashen, lips almost blue in this crazy summer heat. His limbs move as if someone is controlling them remotely and his eyes are wide, looking right at them, the two imposters and the dead corpses that layed beneath them. Time stilled ever so leisurely, the thick blade pressed against his neck whilst he tried to breathe,to think.

“Be quiet.” Karl whispered, nodding at Quackity who disappeared through the vents.

He was ready.... To die I mean, my manz literally closed his eyes like he wanted to be sliced like a potato, giving up like my cat who chased his tail for five minutes.

“no” someones says, voice so immpassive and commanding that the other male had dropped the weapon and straightened like a light post.

Dream knew that voice.

Corpse.

“Leave this one, He's mine.”


	2. FundyWasTaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is a jealous fox okay?

The first kiss was on their honeymoon.

Fundy sashayed into the bedroom, fluffy ears protruded and lips, a sensual pout. From the inconspicuous dragging of his legs, scrunched nose and narrowed eyes, you could tell he disapproved of something.

Dream groans.

“George and I didn't kiss, Fundy. Stop sulking” The fox nods skeptical, still glaring at the creamy walls and refusing eye contact. Why is he jealous? He's the one married to Dream, not George.

“Fundy,” Dream's gentle mobile sigh caused him to turn around“ Kiss me.”

Huh?

“O-Okay..”

Fundy's warm hand caressed his cheek, gazing lovingly into sage green "b-but are you sure?" Ah. Consent.

"Yes,you idiot. We are married." Dream sucked in a wheeze, staring up into warm brown eyes.

Fundy's lips quirked just slightly, and Dream felt the fox's thumb trace along his cheekbone. "Good, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything over my jealousy" Another hand came to rest on his other cheek, heating his face. "If you are uncomfortable with it, please inform me."

And they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I WAS SUPPOSED TO ADD A KISS SCENE BUT I'M NO GOOD AT THOSE, MAYBE NEXT TIME 😭
> 
> discord:  
> https://discord.gg/gj486pvavu

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH I had too much fun.
> 
> My discord:  
> https://discord.gg/gj486pvavu
> 
> My previous work[schlattbur]:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047347


End file.
